Songs for the Seasons
by pegbronco
Summary: An eclectic collection of song titles that I thought would fit the episode or a scene in the episode. Some are silly and fun. Some thought provoking.


I don't own the guys,

Just singing along with them.

SONGS FOR THE SEASONS

By Pegbronco

Season 1

Starsky and Hutch Pilot…'Hells Bells' by AC/DC, 'Rainy night' by Eddie Rabbit

Savage Sunday…'The good life' by Tony Bennett

Texas Longhorn…'Maybe God is trying to tell me something' from The color Purple

Death Ride…'Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde' by Travis Tritt

Snowstorm…'That Smell' Lynyrd Skynyrd, 'Cocaine' by Eric Clapton

The Fix…'White rabbit' by Jefferson Airplane, 'All for love' by Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, and Sting, 'For Crying out Loud' by Meatloaf, 'Baby you can drive my car' by The Beatles

Death Notice…'Baby like to Rock it' by The Tractors

Pariah…'In the Air Tonight' by Phil Collins

Kill Huggy Bear…'Gimme Three Steps' by Lynyrd Skynyrd

The Bait…'Puttin on the Ritz' by Taco

Lady Blue…'Live and let die' by Paul McCartney & Wings

"Captain Dobey Your Dead!"…'Night on Bald Mountain' by Mussorgsky

Terror on the Docks…'Behind the Clouds' by Brad Paisley

The Deadly Impostor…'War' by Edwin Starr

Shootout…'The way I am' by Ingrid Michaelson, 'Wild Horses' by Rolling Stones

The Hostages…'Age of Aquarious' by Hair

Losing streak…'That's Life' by Frank Sanatra

Silence…'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven

The Omaha Tiger…'Welcome to the jungle' by Guns and Roses

Jojo… 'Bad to the Bone' by George Thorogood

Running…'The way we were' by Barbara Streisand

A coffin for Starsky…'Forever in Blue Jeans' by Neil Diamond, 'The air that I breathe' by The Hollies

The Bounty Hunter…'You don't even call me by my Name' by David Allan Coe

Season 2

The Las Vegas Strangler…'Zoot Suit Riot' by Cherry Poppin Daddies, 'Funky Town' by Lipps Inc., 'Smoke on the Water' by Deep Purple

Murder at Sea…'Gimme Shelter' by The Rolling Stones

Gillian…'Have you ever really loved a woman' by Bryan Adams, 'Don't give up on Us' by David Soul, 'Crazy Love' by Van Morrison, 'Soldier of Love' by Sade

Bust Amboy (a.k.a. Nightlight)….'Beer for my Horses' by Toby Keith

The Vampire…'Thriller' by Michael Jackson

The Specialist…'If' by Bread

Dancing Her Way Right Back Into Your Hearts… 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy' by Big and Rich, 'That's Life' by Frank Sinatra

Vendetta (a.k.a. The Monster)…'Afternoon Delight' by Little River Band, 'John Crow' by Jimmy Cliff

Nightmare…'Hushabye Mountain' by Robert B. Sherman, 'Renegade' by Styx

Iron Mike (a.k.a. Captain Mike Ferguson)…'Welcome to the Machine' by Pink Floyd

Little Girl Lost…'Teddy Bear' by Red Sovine

Bloodbath…'Welcome to My Nightmare' by Alice Cooper, 'Enter the Sandman' by Metallica, 'Lowrider' by War

The Psychic…'Can you read my Mind?' by Maureen McGovern

The Set-up…'Turn the Page' by Bob Seger, 'Smokey and the Bandit' by Jerry Reed, 'Rubber Duck' by Jerry Reed

Survival…'Knockin on Heaven's Door' by Guns and Roses, 'Amazing Grace' by Christina Aguilera

Starsky's Lady…'You needed me' by Anne Murray, 'Anyway' by Martina McBride, 'Golden Slumbers' by k.d. lang,

Huggy Bear and the Turkey…'Aristocats- Everyone wants to be a cat'

The Committee…'Living on the Edge' by Aerosmith

The Velvet Jungle…'Chiquitita' by Abba

Long Walk Down A Short Dirt Road…'As good as I Once Was' by Toby Keith, 'Cover of the Rolling Stone' by Dr. Hook

Murder on Stage 17…'They can't take that away from me' by Frank Sinatra, 'My Hero have always been Cowboys' by Willie Nelson

Starsky and Hutch Are Guilty…'Shut Down' by The Beach boys

Season 3

Starsky and Hutch on Playboy Island (a.k.a. Murder on Voodoo Island)…'Don't worry be Happy' by Bob Marley, 'Everything's going to alright' by Bob Marley, 'Coconut' by Harry Nillson

Fatal Charm…'Dirty Diana' by Michael Jackson, 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood

I Love You, Rosey Malone…'Lets just Kiss and say Goodbye' by The Manhattans, 'I will always Love You' by Whitney Houston, 'At this Moment' by Billy Vera and the Beaters

Murder Ward…'In the Jailhouse Now' by the Soggy Bottom Boys

Death in a Different Place…'110 in the Shade' by John Foggerty, 'Sweet Transvestite' from The Rock Horror Picture Show, 'Dude Looks Like a Lady' by Aerosmith

The Crying Child…'What the world needs now is Love' by Burt Bacharach and the Posies

The Heroes…'The look' by Roxette, 'Dirty Laundry' by Don Henley

The Plague…'You're my Angel' by Brooks and Dunn, 'What a wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong

The Collector…'All the Gold In California' by The Gatlin Brothers

Manchild on the Streets…'Carry on' by Crosby, Stills, Nash, and Young

The Action…'Cocktails for Two' by Spike Jones

The Heavyweight…'Boxer' by Simon and Garfunkel

A Body Worth Guarding…'Simply Irresistible' by Robert Palmer, 'La Vie En Rose' by Louis Armstrong

The trap…'Staying Alive' by the Bee Gees, 'Tie Me Kangaroo Down, Sport' by Le Shedave

Satan's Witches…'Season of the Witch' by Donovan

Class in Crime…'Black Velvet' by Alannah Myles

Hutchinson: Murder One (a.k.a. Hutchinson for Murder One)…'Hello Darlin' by Conway Twitty, 'Here's a Quarter' by Travis Tritt, 'I Can't Touch the Sun For You' by Dr. Hook and the Medicine Show

Foxy Lady…'Money' by Liza Minnelli and Joel Grey from Caberet

Partners…'Can't Smile Without You' by Barry Manilow, 'Hot Rod Lincoln' by Commander Cody

Quadromania…'Three O'clock Blues' by B.

Deckwatch…'Hey You' by Pink Floyd

Season 4

Discomania…'Play that Funky Music' by Wild Cherry, 'Disco Duck' by Rick Dees

The Game…'Dueling Banjos'

Blindfold…'Alone Again (Naturally)' by Gilbert O'Sullivan, 'Counting Flowers on the Wall' by Eric Heatherly

Photo Finish…'Money Money Money' by Abba, 'Rockstar' by Nickelback

Moonshine…'Copperhead Road' by Steve Earle, 'Alcohol' by Brad Paisley, 'Chug A Lug' by Roger Miller, 'Hillbilly Deluxe' by Brooks and Dunn

Strange Justice…'For What It's worth' by Buffalo Springfield

The Avenger…'Only Women Bleed' by Alice Cooper

Dandruff… '(They Live to be) close to you' by The Carpenters, 'Oh Yeah' by MBLAQ

Black and Blue…'Free Your Mind' by En vogue

The Groupie…Hey Now (girls just want to have fun)' by Cyndi Lauper

Cover Girl (a.k.a No Deposit No Return)…'Brick House' by Commodores

Starsky's Brother (a.k.a Starsky's little Brother)…'He ain't heavy, he's my brother' by The Hollies

The Golden Angel…'Rock you Like a Hurricane' by Scorpions

Ballad for a Blue Lady…'Lonely People' by America

Birds of a Feather…'Momma Told Me not to Come' by Three Dog Night

Ninety Pounds of Trouble…'One Trick Pony' by Mercy Me

Huggy Can't go Home (a.k.a. Huggy can't Go Back)…'Beat It' by Michael Jackson

Targets Without a Badge (a.k.a The Snitch)…Epis. 1 'Wanted Dead or Alive'by Bon Jovi, Epis. 2 'Bird On A wire' sung by David Soul, Epis. 3 'The boys are Back in Town' by Thin Lizzy

Starsky vs. Hutch…'Torn Between two Lovers' by Mary Macgregor, 'Low Rising' by The Swell Season, 'Without you' by Harry Nillson, 'Still the One' by Orleans

Sweet Revenge…'Sympathy For the Devil' by Rolling Stones, 'Your in my Heart' by Rod Stewart, 'I'll be there for You' by Bon Jovi, 'Heaven can Wait' by Meatloaf, 'Look at Us' by Vince Gill


End file.
